Last Respects
by Binky Bunny
Summary: If I had told you to be careful loud enough for you to hear . . . if I had been a little more sisterly toward you. Would you have still decided to die, Zelos? Seles POV, Oneshot fic.


**Binks: Hello everyone! This is my first fic I've written in a long time. So, don't expect much. I've also been in a huge writer's block lately. So, I'm sorry if this doesn't come up to par. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seles, Zelos, or Lloyd. Namco does.**

Last Respects

_He was tired of living. . . He probably thought ofit as his only escape. That's why he didn't back down. He saw it as a way to ditch the Chosen name and to stop the pain. I believe Zelos never wanted to kill me or any one from the group for that matter . . . he just wanted to die._

Seles lay wide awake in her room in the Abbey. Lloyd's words replaying themselves over and over in her head. Her brother . . . was dead. She knew he didn't want to be the Chosen . . . but she didn't know he hated life so much . . .

In the end; he died thinking she hated him. That's what haunted Seles. She left so many things unsaid to her brother. Sure, he acted like a complete flake . . . but she knew the real Zelos. Or she thought she did, but his last and fatal decision left her stunned.

_I'm really sorry, Seles . . . It's all my fault . . ._ _I shouldn't have treated him so badly . . . We all did . . . We always thought he was just joking around . . . We never stopped to question about how he felt . . . because we thought we knew. After I told him I was going to save him too. . . I'm sorry._

It wasn't completely Lloyd's fault. Seles knew she had some of the blame too. If she had said, "Be careful" so he had heard, if maybe she had acted more like a sister . . . would she not be attending his funeral in the morning? There were too many what ifs . . . Too many things she could have probably done to prevent this to some degree. . .

She sat up in her bed and looked outside the nearby window. It had to be at least midnight . . . in the morning she'd be out of this Abbey. She'd never have to look back. Yet, she'd never be the Chosen. . . and she'd never see her brother alive again.

"Why?" She finally whispered to whatever heavenly being watched over them.

Soon sleep washed over the young girl's aching soul. Maybe sleep would soothe her a bit. . .

When Seles' eyes eased open, she was in the middle of a village square. She was in Meltokio? Suddenly a boy ran past her, laughing. After he was a few yards past Seles, he turned around, beaming.

"C'mon Seles you're so slow!" the young red head boy called out.

Taken aback, Seles stepped back, until she noticed that his gaze wasn't fixed on her. She followed his gaze to see no other than herself only she was about four years old. So the young boy was. . .

"W. . .wa. . .wait, Zel. . .os," the girl gasped between breathes before she fell to her knees and began coughing.

Zelos ran back over toward his fallen sister and out his hand on her back, "Hey, hey. . . are you all right? Sorry, I shouldn't have run so fast. . ."

The younger Seles huffed indignantly and turned away from her older brother.

"Aww, c'mon Sel. . . I'm sorry! Ha, I know what'll cheer you up!" He then picked up the little girl in a piggy back ride, "We'll just have to head back to the house for lunch! I bet mom . . . err my mom had Sebastian cook up something good! Besides it's starting to snow, and I'd hate for you to get a cold, princess."

". . . You're so stupid. . ." The little girl whispered quietly.

Zelos laughed, "Yup, guess I am. You'll just have to live with a stupid big brother."

"Hmpf, I guess."

"Ha, love you too, sis," He smile, his real smile that rarely ever peaked its way onto his face. Then he looked forward and began walking them towards their home.

Seles woke up quickly and sat up as she began to scan the room. It was. . .only a dream. But that smile, that was the last time she had seen him smile like that. Flopping back down on her bed, she glanced at the window. It was dawn, and Lloyd would probably soon be here to pick her up.

There was a knock at the door, as if on cue. Seles looked over at the door and sucked in a deep breath. This was it. Was she really going to go the funeral? Funerals were so . . . final. No. . . . she wasn't going to avoid this.

Quietly, she slid off the bed and walked toward the door. Reaching for the handle, she cleared her head of any doubts. It was time to go pay her respects. She swung the door open, surprising the swordsman in red on the other side. Lloyd's eyes were still slightly puffy, probably from crying.

"I'm ready to go. I'm ready to go see . . . my big brother."

**Ha ha, my first ToS fic/one-shot! Yes, it's terrible, especially since I haven't written in a long time. I promise I'll try to write something better next time.**

**Anyway, please R&R. . . Thank you! **


End file.
